Future Consequences
by P-Amidala
Summary: Big Chris saved his family and the whole world from being taken over by his evil brother. Now his younger self has to pay the prize.
1. The beginning

Future Consequences 

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me.

Summary: Big Chris saved his family and the whole world from being taken over by his evil brother. Now his younger self has to pay the prize.

A/N: I changed a few things, so if you don't like them, don't read!

A/N2: I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. If anyone knows a good beta-reader I would be very grateful to know. I hope you like the story and will make a comment on it. Bye, Amy.

Chris Halliwell, son of a witch and an Elder, lied in his bed, trying to remember where his family had gone and why he was alone at home at the moment. Or more important: He tried to find out how long he would be alone in the house without his brother teasing him and his mother trying to get him to clean his room all the time. He liked his room und seriously – it was his room, wasn't it? So he should be allowed to keep his room the way he liked it.

Being Chris Halliwell was a great thing – from the outside. He had a great family that would do nearly anything for him (they hadn't missed one of his soccer games yet), he was one of the stars of the soccer game (together with his best friend Will), he had a beautiful girlfriend (although he hadn't yet told his family that she was a Phoenix) and his school grades were good enough that he would get a full scholarship at college when he would have finished High School.

Altogether most people in school envied Chris for who he was. He was invited to most parties and was a guaranty for a lot of fun. His parents supposed these genes to be passed to him by his aunt Paige who never left a party early. His two brothers were quite the opposite kind of character.

Wyatt has never been big on parties since he got into a huge fight at one of his firsts. He had a lot of enemies at school and so decided to avoid future parties at all costs.

His little brother Jimmy, being still 15 years old, wasn't really interested in going to parties either. He was a quiet boy and had "only" a handful of friends in contrary to Chris, who claimed nearly the whole school as his friends.

But no one had realised the small change in Chris' behaviour after his seventeenth birthday nearly eight months ago. He woke up that day and his whole life shattered into pieces without anyone noticing it.

Chris yawned and got out of his bed. He slowly went downstairs and called for his parents and his brothers. When he reached the bottom of the stairs his mother entered the room.

"Hey sweetie", Piper greeted him. "How was your day?"

"Great", answered Chris while following her into the kitchen. "What about you? Where have you been all day?"

"I was at the club. We changed decorations for the big event on Saturday. You'd like to come?"

"Sure!"

"Great! So what's going on today?" Piper asked curious while sitting down at the kitchen desk.

Chris poured himself some orange juice into a glass. "There's a party at Mike's tonight. I kind of plan on sleeping over." He looked at his mother. "If that's okay with you!"

Piper smiled at him. "Of course! Just remember…"

Chris didn't let her finish. "No alcohol, no drugs, no sex! I know the speech!"

"Good boy!" Piper stood up, kissed her son on the forehead and went over to the oven. "So what do you like for dinner? Any suggestions?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm not really hungry at the moment, Mom! I'll take a nap and eat at the party, okay?"

"Sure! I'll probably be at the club again when you wake up, so have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks! You, too!" Chris went upstairs again and laid down on his bed again trying to sleep in order to stay awake at the party.

A/N: Please review! Button on the left under these stupid lines I wrote! Next chapter: The party


	2. The party

Future Consequences 

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me.

Summary: Big Chris saved his family and the whole world from being taken over by his evil brother. Now his younger self has to pay the prize.

A/N: See chapter 1!

Rating: M (I think)

Chris took the scene of the party in, lit a cigarette up and took a bottle of beer from a near table before he went over to Mike in order to say hello.

"Hey Mike!"

The brunette turned around to find Chris standing behind him.

"Hey Chris! Glad you made it!"

Chris grinned. "Wouldn't miss a chance to get totally wasted now, wouldn't I?"

Mike laughed. "No, not the Chris I know!"

"Right! Have you seen Johnny somewhere? I'd like to know how he and Jenny ended up!"

Mike shook his head. "Forget it! He's already totally drunk. As far as I know he and Jenny split up!"

Chris took gulp of his beer. "Shit! Where is he?"

"Last time I saw him he was hanging over the closet on the second floor!"

"So bad, hmm?"

"Yeah! If you find him, make sure he doesn't puke on anything my parents would usually like to keep!" Mike's parents were on a 5-months-holiday, which was already half done.

"Alright! See you later!"

Chris turned around to go looking for Johnny when he spotted his girlfriend Bianca in the corner of the room surrounded by a group of chattering girls. Chris knew the unnerving look on her face and decided to rescue her from the girls – or rescue the girls from Bianca.

He slowly went over, throwing his cigarette in an ashtray on his way and finishing his drink, before he joined the little group.

"Hey girls", he greeted them and smirked contemplative when he noticed the smiles that appeared on their faces immediately. "What's new?"

"Did you hear that Johnny and Jenny split up?" Susan Baker asked him curious.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I heard!"

"It's such a shame", Terry Fisher went on. "They were a perfect couple!"

"Oh come on", Susan protested. "It was just a question of time until they would split up! What do you think, Chris?"

"Ladies", Chris tried to calm them. "I would really like to debate this with you, but I have to do something of importance!" And with that he positioned himself in front of Bianca, who smiled at him, and kissed her. "Hey Baby!"

"Hey", she gave back ignoring the exciting whispers of the other girls around. "What's up?"

Chris grinned. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

Bianca shrugged. "Sure!" She went off in a hurry.

Chris turned around a last time and smiled at the girls. "See you later, ladies!"

As soon as he and Bianca were out on the veranda, she turned around and hugged him tightly. "You're my hero, you know that, right?"

Her boyfriend grinned. "Of course!"

Bianca slapped him on the arm. "You're not that perfect, you know?"

Chris nodded still grinning and started kissing her. Bianca put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She finally let go and held him near.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah", Chris replied slightly out of breath. "I love you too!"

"So you know", Bianca started, looking into his eyes with a seductive smile. "Mike has a lot of rooms up there!"

"I know. I plan on staying in one of them over the night. You'd like to keep me company?"

Bianca smirked. "Wouldn't want to miss that." She kissed him again. "See you later." And she left with a little wink to Chris into the crowd.

Chris stared after her for a second before grapping a second bottle of beer and going on the second floor to look for Johnny. As soon as he heard someone vomiting he knew where to find his friend and followed the noises into one of the upstairs bathrooms.

"Hey there!" Chris greeted the boy, that was currently sitting on the floor near the closet.

"Hey Chris", he managed to say with a weak voice. "What's up?"

"I kind of wanted to know from you. You're okay? You don't look too good!"

Johnny snorted. "Thanks a lot, buddy!"

Chris sat down next to his friend. "So you tried to get totally wasted and forget the day?"

"Yeah", Johnny spat out sadly. "But I also managed to get all the alcohol out of my system again and now I'm feeling quite sober. Too sober after this shitty day. You wanna make an extra party?"

Chris nodded. "Like you have to ask!" He helped his friend up. "Where to?"

"Mike's room! You collect the guys, I'll wait there for you!"

"Okay, are you able to go there alone?"

"Of course! Who do you think you're speaking to?"

Chris only shook his head and watched Johnny walking the floor down nearly falling over for five times, before reaching the door to Mike's room. Chris went down fast to gather their little group of coke buddies together.

A few minutes later they were all sitting in Mike's room leaning on the wall (or lying in the bed in Johnny's case) and talked, while Charlie, one of their friends sniffed some white powder into one of his nostrils.

Charlie sighed and nodded to Chris, handing him the bag over. "Your turn!" Chris took the powder without a word and repeated Charlie's action. He handed the bag over to Mike and leaned back nearly immediately feeling better.

"You know", Johnny suddenly started. "I never got it why you're here with us, Chris! I mean, everyone of us has a story, a reason to be here. A shitty home, bad view on life, no expectations in future, no girlfriend." He trailed off.

Charlie nodded. "Y'know, he's right! What made you come to us in the first place? You're life is kind of perfect."

Mike snorted. "Perhaps it's too perfect."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure! Come on, Chris, tell us!"

The Halliwell noticed the coke getting into his system and replied slowly, hoping that he would not reveal too much. "I kind of … figured a family secret out…. And it's quite hard to cope with it…. That's why I'm here."

Johnny tried to sit up, gave up and let himself fall onto the bed again. "What did you find out? You're adopted? Your aunt is really your mother? What did you find out?"

Chris shook his head. "If you only knew", he mumbled drifting slowly away.

Hours later he went down to the real party again, stumbled to a table and drank a bottle of beer at once. When he turned around, Bianca was standing in front of him.

"I'd like to have some fun", she smiled.

Chris grinned. "So do I."

Bianca kissed him deeply. "Lead the way!"

Chris lead them to the second floor fast and into one of the guest rooms.

As soon as the doors were closed behind them, Chris slammed his girlfriend against the wall and began kissing her roughly, running his hands all over her body.

"You're high!" Bianca whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah", Chris replied while sucking at her neck.

"Good", she answered. "You're fucking amazing when you're high."

They stumbled back to the bed, Chris lying down on his back, while Bianca sat down on his lap. She slowly began to push her shirt over her head.

Chris watched her amazed. "I love you!"

Bianca lend down to kiss him again. "I know."

TBC…

A/N: What do you think? Should I go on?

Thanks a lot to**: Embry, kelly, rain-on-my-soul, DrewFullerFanLife**


	3. The day after

Future Consequences 

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me.

Summary: Big Chris saved his family and the whole world from being taken over by his evil brother. Now his younger self has to pay the prize.

A/N: See chapter 1!

* * *

Chris awoke from a sudden cold at his legs. He tried to open his eyes and closed them immediately again when a sharp light created a crucial pain in his eyes. He groaned and turned around noticing someone lying in the bed with him. He managed to open his eyes again and got a look a the sleeping naked form of his girlfriend lying next to him. Her sight made Chris smile slightly.

She had the sheet around her lower back and a few strains of her hair were hanging into her face. Chris brushed them out without Bianca waking up and tried to get out of the bed. He groaned at nearly every move and as soon as he realized that he was naked too, he tried to spot his clothes. He eventually managed to put his boxers and a t-shirt on and left the room in search for a bathroom. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he found himself puking into the closet. When he was finally ready he splashed some water into his face and walked downstairs into the kitchen where he found Mike, his girlfriend Kelly and George, another guy from the party, sitting around the table and drinking lots of coffee.

"Hey guys", Chris managed to get out before the sick feeling got him again.

"Hey Chris!" Only Kelly seemed to be sober enough to talk to him. George was lying on the table with his head and Mike looked into space as if he hadn't even noticed Chris' appearance. "Where's Bianca?"

"Still sleeping!" Chris sat down on one of the chairs around the table and positioned his head on the table like George. He looked up again when a cup of coffee was placed near his head and saw Kelly standing next to him.

"You want some coffee?"

Chris made a face. "If you don't mind, I kind of plan to stick on water."

Kelly shrugged. "Whatever you want." She took the coffee away again and placed a bottle of water in front of him.

"Thanks", he mumbled and wanted to put his head back on the table, when a noise from the door distracted him. He looked round and saw Binanca standing in the door frame wearing Chris' pullover and her jeans.

"Hey beauty", Chris greeted her warmly.

Bianca smiled. "You know I don't like it when you call me that first in the morning."

Chris grinned. "But it's the truth, you know. How could I not tell the truth?"

Mike snorted snapping out of his trance. "You ask this after promising your mother to have no alcohol, no drugs and no sex at the party yesterday?"

"How would you know?"

"I was at your house when she gave you the lecture three times, I know what's going on."

Chris shook his head. "You only think you know what's going on."

"So you wanna inform me?"

"I don't think so."

The phone rang suddenly outside the room and Mike got up to answer it. When he returned a minute later he looked at Chris. "Hey man, that was your mom! She wants you to come home immediately! Something about an emergency or something."

Chris sighed. "Damn! This is damn great!" He got up from the chair slowly. "I have to go. See you!" He left the room to go upstairs and Bianca followed him quickly.

When she caught up with him she looked around and whispered: "A demon?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Usually they're not calling me home because the shower is not working!" He collected his other clothes together and suddenly looked at Bianca wearing his pullover.

"You want it back?" She asked and started to pull it off.

"No, forget it", Chris smiled and walked over to his girlfriend standing in the door frame. "Why don't you keep it until we meet again?"

"So you mean until the party tonight?"

The Halliwell laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant." He kissed his girlfriend and turned round, so he stood in front of a big mirror. "Damn", he muttered when he caught sight of his pale face, the rings under his eyes and a love bite on his neck.

He turned around again to see that Bianca had closed the door. "Come on, do it. Your family is waiting."

Chris looked into the mirror and whispered careful: "Spirits fine; Turn image mine; Like it has been; the days I were sixteen." He closed his eyes a second and opened them again to see a perfectly health Chris standing in front of him.

He kissed Bianca goodbye and orbed out, knowing that Bianca would tell his friends a good story of how he got out of the house this fast.

Q—Q—Q—Q—Q—Q—Q

When he orbed into his room in the Halliwell Manor he threw his few things that the had taken with him onto the bad and left his room.

"Mom?" He called in the floor. He heard a noise from the attic and went upstairs very carefully. "Mom?" He opened the door to the attic to find his Mom and his aunts standing in front of the Book. "Hey Mom, what's the matter?"

Piper looked up. "Hey, sweetie. Sorry, that I had to call you home. We were attacked by a demon and we thought that we might need your help to vanquish it. But we just figured out that the potion needs at least two hours until it's ready. So sorry for calling you home so early."

Chris shrugged. "It's okay."

Piper hugged him for a second before leaving the attic to go down.

Paige closed the book and looked up. "Hey, Chris. Give your favourite aunt a hug."

"Hey", protested Phoebe. "I'm his favourite."

Paige grinned. "You only think you are!" She went over to hug Chris. "Hey, have you grown since the last time we met?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't think so. Since we met only two weeks ago. How's George?"

"Working a lot. I'm hardly seeing him at the moment. Sara is missing him a lot."

"Yeah, I think so. How is she?"

Paige shrugged. "You know her. Always running around, playing, asking, making trouble."

"Like every five year old, you mean?"

Paige laughed. "Yeah, exactly."

Phoebe went over from the book and pushed Paige aside. "Now, my boy, give your real favourite aunt a hug. And don't listen to anything Paige tells you about being your favourite. I know I am."

Chris smiled. "Yeah, of course."

"So how's Bianca. You're still going out, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. She's good. We're planning on going our tonight if this thing doesn't need to much time. She'll come over, so if you happen to stay until then, you could talk to her."

Phoebe nodded. "I'd like to."

Piper entered the attic again. "I'm sorry to disturb you but we have a potion to work on."

"Yeah, of course", Phoebe agreed and went back to the book.

Paige nodded. "But we'll talk later, okay?"

Chris nodded. "Do you need me?" He asked feeling rather tired.

Piper shook her head. "No, we'll manage. Why don't you lie down again? I don't think you got enough sleep tonight."

Chris grinned. "Okay, wake me up when you're ready." He left the attic and went back into his room where he immediately fell down on his bed and were asleep nearly at the same time.

"You're really testing my temper, Chris." Wyatt stood in the door and looked down at his younger brother.

_Chris was lying on the floor covered in blood, bruises all over his body. His body shook heavily when he lifted his head and looked at Wyatt. "Forget it."_

"_Oh come on. Tell me where they are and I'll show mercy."_

_Chris laughed out hard. "Mercy?" He coughed. "I don't think you know what mercy is any longer."_

_Wyatt kneeled down in front of his brother. "You think so? You would have died years ago if it wasn't for my mercy." He created a fire ball in his hand and stood up. "You know, I think it was a mistake not to kill you. But I'm all powerful, I can change that."_

_He threw the ball and Chris, who cried out in shear pain and agony. _

_Wyatt kneeled down again. "You remember the times when Mom always told us that the worst thing that could happen was one of us dying? There are worse things than death. I know it and you know it, too."_

_Chris forced his head up with all his remaining strength. "Don't talk about her."_

_Wyatt laughed. "You're still angry? After all these years you're still crying over Mommy's death? I didn't know that the resistance is full of babies. Now tell me where they hide!"_

_Chris shook his head carefully. "Never."_

_Wyatt threw another fire ball and Chris cried out in pain._

Chris sat up in his bed. He breathed heavily. He was covered in sweat. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

A knock on the door made him hold his breath.

"What?" he asked after a second knock.

"The potion is ready." Wyatt's voice was heard through the door. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Okay", Chris managed to bring out. "I'll be ready."

He heard Wyatt leave. Wyatt. Chris noticed a flash of anger coming up when he was thinking of Wyatt. His brother. A dictator. Two timelines combined in him. He closed his eyes again and tried to get calm. When he didn't notice any change he got up shakily and went to a box in the back. He opened it and put a knife out, which he immediately placed on his wrist. His hands shook violently as he pushed the knife on his arms and the blood started to flow. His hands got calmer with every cut and so got he.

Five minutes later he put the knife back into the box and used some handkerchiefs to clean his arm up. When there was no more blood flowing he stood up, looked into the mirror and murmured the same spell he had used in the morning.

After making sure that the bruises were indeed invisible he left the room.

TBC…

A/N: Please tell me if there are horrible language mistakes. I'd like to know and try to make it better.

Thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy about them. I don't think I would have been able to finish the chapter without them.

So special thanks to:

**tery, Embry, leoandpiperluva, jess, The 8o's Lover, Avallyn Black**


	4. Discovery

Future Consequences 

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me.

Summary: Big Chris saved his family and the whole world from being taken over by his evil brother. Now his younger self has to pay the prize.

A/N: See chapter 1!

Chris left the shower with a towel around his waist and took a moment to look at his reflection in the mirror. It was obvious who he had become. His face was pale as death, the bags under his eyes were bigger than anyone could imagine, his body was so thin that one could see nearly every bone, his arms were bruised with so many cuts that his skin was barely recognisable.

Chris sighed and renewed the well-known spell before putting clothes on and leaving the bathroom. When he entered the kitchen he found his aunts talking to his mother who was currently cooking.

"Hey Chris", Piper greeted him. "Dinner's ready in about an hour."

Chris shook his head. "I'm not really hungry, Mum. And I still have to do a lot for school."

Paige looked at him in shock. "School? I thought you're on holidays?"

"I am", Chris replied taking an apple from the basket. "But there are a lot of things I have to have finished when school starts again in a week. I'll see you later." He waved goodbye and left the room again to go upstairs.

Phoebe sighed. "I wished Kathy would be so enthusiastic about learning and working for school." Her daughter was thirteen at the moment and it turned out to be a very difficult age. She looked at Piper who was wearing a strange look. "Are you okay?"

Piper nodded. "Yes, it's just…" She sighed. "I don't know. Chris seems to be different lately."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "You think? I haven't noticed anything strange."

Phoebe nodded. "So have I. What're you thinking about?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't know. It's probably nothing. Perhaps I'm only imagining things."

Phoebe grinned. "Perhaps he is slightly getting as neurotic as the other Chris was."

Paige nodded. "Or Piper is."

"Ha, ha." Piper laughed. "I just said it's probably nothing. So just leave it. I don't want Chris to realise I noticed anything."

Paige looked at Phoebe who shrugged and nodded. "Sure thing."

Nobody of them noticed Chris standing in the floor and listening to the sisters before getting upstairs.

Q—Q—Q—Q—Q—Q—Q

Chris had just finished his work for school when the door bell rang. He still worked hard for school since he had always been one of the best of his class and he didn't want his parents to notice any differences. Although the talk between his mother and her sisters an hour ago showed that he had to try harder. Chris went quickly down to open the door. He didn't want one of his family to open the door since he had to warn Bianca about a meeting with his aunts.

Chris opened the door and was greeted with his girlfriend smiling sweetly at him. "Hey", she whispered.

Chris grinned. "Hey", he whispered back and kissed her hello. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Baby", she kissed him this time. "What's going on?"

"You know, I sort of came out here to warn you. My aunts are here and I think they want to have a little bonding-with-the-girlfriend-of-our-nephew-talk! Thought you should know, if you want to leave again."

Bianca grinned at him. "That's sweet but clearly not necessary. I like you aunts!" She passed her boyfriend and entered the house, while Chris stood in the entrance and pouted.

"And what about me?"

Bianca turned around grinning and kissed him. "I like you, too." And then the two of them kissed again only to be interrupted by a loud cough that let Chris end the kiss immediately.

"Hi", Bianca greeted Phoebe who was standing in the hall watching her nephew make out.. "It's great to see you!"

"Yeah, you too", Phoebe answered and nodded to the teens to follow her to the kitchen, where Piper was standing.

"Hey Bianca", Piper smiled friendly at her son's girlfriend. "Dinner's just ready. You want to join us?"

"Uhh", Bianca looked uncertain at Chris for a moment, but he only shrugged. "Yeah", she answered facing Piper again. "That would be great."

"Now then, come on. Dinner's waiting." She and Phoebe left the kitchen with plates of noodles and sauce leaving Chris and Bianca behind for a moment.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course", Chris kissed Bianca and smiled at her fondly. "Why wouldn't it?" They followed the adults into the dining-room where the Charmed Ones and Wyatt were already sitting around the table.

"So Bianca", Piper started, after everyone had started to eat. "How's school going?"

"Oh it's great, really. I might be able to get a full scholarship for college if I'm able to go on like that."

"Wow, that's great. You two are quite interested in school it seems", Phoebe mused. "How about I send you my daughter for a while. She could use some of your good influence."

Chris only grinned and continued to eat while Bianca smiled gently at her boyfriend's family and Wyatt looked at his brother with a light grin.

Q—Q—Q—Q—Q—Q—Q

The room was so crowded with people you had to push and pull to come through. Chris managed to get to the bar and back to his friends with a load of bottles in his hands in no time. They all sat in a corner of the big living room inn someone's house on a group of comfortable couches and enjoyed themselves.

"…and then she called Chris a good influence", Bianca retold the events from the dinner causing everyone to laugh hysterically. "I nearly fell off my chair."

"Oh no", Chris nodded. "It was so not funny!"

"Of course it was", Bianca grinned. "But just because I know what a good influence you are to me."

Chris stuck his tongue out to her causing everyone to laugh at his childish behaviour.

Bianca just stood up and got nearer to Chris. "Why don't you put that tongue of yours to better use?" She didn't even let him reply to that and instead caught him in a searing kiss. Chris slowly sat down on the couch where Bianca has been before, pulling his girlfriend into his lap with her legs besides Chris' waist, never once stopping their make-out session.

Mike, who was sitting next to them, pulled a face. "You guys are awfully horny these days."

"That's not a bad thing from my point of view", Chris replied, getting off Bianca just long enough to answer his friend. Then he went on kissing her and let his right hand slid under Bianca's shirt.

Mike groaned at seeing this. "Now come on!"

Charlie only grinned. "Let them have their fun. Cause we know he's going to need a lot of fun to keep up with school again next week."

Mike groaned. "Don't remember me. I'd like to forget all about school."

Chris looked up from Bianca, who was currently stroking over Chris' back under his shirt. "Well, you shouldn't. You need to get better grades than last year, Mike. Or else you aren't gonna make it."

"Yes, Mom", Mike replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes for everyone else to see. "And can't you two take a room?" He looked at the couple.

Chris grinned. "Maybe later. Now I want to dance!" Bianca got off his lap fast and Chris jumped up, taking a sip from his beer and dragging his girlfriend to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

They danced slowly to the current song from Oasis, Chris' arms around Bianca's waist, hers around his neck. They danced so near together it was hard to see them as two persons instead of one.

Chris stared into his girlfriend's eyes absolutely mesmerised by her beautiful face. He grinned at her when he started singing the song that was playing, slowly and quiet, just for Bianca to hear: "Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all you're my wonderwall!" Bianca forced Chris' head down to hers again and started kissing him again ignoring all the others in the room. When things started to get more heated up, they suddenly heard a voice behind the Halliwall:

"Now that's interesting because I seem to remember Mom telling you not to do anything like this!"

Chris turned around surprised just to find his brother standing right behind him. "Oh", he smiled sheepishly. "Hey Wy! What're you doing here?"

"I think the better question is: What are you doing here?" The elder Halliwell asked.

"Dancing?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Looked more like foreplay to me, you know?"

Chris shook his head at this. "No way would I be doing something like this. It's just a modern way of dancing."

"Sure", the blond one replied sarcastically. He watched his brother for a minute. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, absolutely not." He ignored Wyatt's unconvinced expression and asked: "What are you doing here anyway?"

"This party is held by the girlfriend of a friend of mine and I thought I might show up for once. How do you know Alice?"

Chris looked at him with a confused look. "Who?"

"Alice Cooper? This is her parents' house, you know? It's her party!"

"Oh, didn't know that."

"Yeah, obviously", Wyatt commented dryly. "So why don't I act as if I hadn't met you and you do the same?"

"Sure thing, Wy!"

"And please don't dance like this again because I know most of the people in this room and now they know that we're brothers and I don't want to be known as the brother of the guy who fucked his girlfriend in the middle of the dance floor. That would seriously piss me off, okay?"

Chris nodded vehemently. "Sure, Wy! I promise I won't do anything like that."

"Good. See you later, than!"

"Yeah, bye!" Chris and Bianca looked after Wyatt as he turned around and joined a group of elder guys who were sitting in another corner watching their conversation.

"This is bad", Chris murmured to his girlfriend.

"Why", Bianca asked confused. "That didn't go too bad, did it?"

"No, but look at the guys Wyatt's talking to. Remember them from the party two weeks ago?"

"Can't say that, no!"

Chris nodded. "Right, because we were absolutely fucking drunk and screwing around in the living-room."

"Oh", Bianca got out and blushed as Wyatt looked in their direction again.

Her boyfriend nodded again. "Yeah! I'm in some serious shit!"

TBC…

A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long. Hope, it won't happen again!

Thanx a lot for the reviews. You rock my world! And special thanx to:

**The 8o's Lover****, ObuletShadowStalker, **

**Avallyn Black**: Hey, we know that Chris is good at keeping secrets, right? Bianca doesn't know everything that is going on. But don't worry. Everything will be explained.

**Altaira**: About the personal gain thing: I thought about it too and I hope I will give you a good explanation in one of the later chapter.

**jess, **

**zoned-out**: You will see.

**Embry, Joralie, ****blueeyesbetter****charmedbaby11****nighttime writer**


End file.
